1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric power tools and dust collection apparatuses therefor and, more particularly, to a scroll saw having a dust collection device.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Scroll saws are woodworking power tools with relatively thin blades that generate dust, chips or debris during normal operation. The blade typically extends between an upper arm and a lower arm and is held by clamping devices. The lower arm is supported by a base, which supports a table on which the workpiece is normally positioned. The blade passes through a hole or slot in the table, and dust falls through the slot during the cutting operation. As dust accumulates under the table, it can interfere with the proper operation of the saw including the ventilation of the drive motor. For this reason, dust is often blown off the working surface by a fan, or an air nozzle. In efforts to address such problems, various dust collection systems have been devised, operating with or without an air nozzle, and with or without suction hoses that vacuum the dust. Many of these dust collection systems include ducts or chutes that are an integral part of the particular saw, a feature that unnecessarily complicates the design of the saw and increases manufacturing and maintenance costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,544 discloses a non-integral vacuum attachment assembly for a scroll saw. The vacuum attachment assembly includes a bracket, which is attached to a table bevel lock knob for tilting the table of a scroll saw, and a vacuum hose connected to an opening in the bracket for receiving sawdust. This dust collection system requires the continuous operation of a vacuum hose and cannot be removed without operating the table bevel lock knob.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved dust collector for power tools, such as scroll saws, that overcomes the limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior-art dust collection systems without compromising their advantages.